mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Warren vs. Sirwan Kakai
The first round began and they touched gloves. Warren with a low stance early. He tried a flying knee, clinch. He kneed the body. Kakai works a double surprisingly, switches to a single. Warren with a few rights inside. Warren drags Kakai down. He has the back. Rights under. No hooks, 4:00. Kakai stood to the clinch. Warren lands a right inside, works a double. Stuffed. 3:00. Pace has slowed badly. Kakai kneed the body. Kakai knees the body after a while. 2:00. Warren lands a right to the body. Kakai works a double. He gets it against the cage. Impressive. A few short lefts. A few more. Basically half-guard. 1:00. Short left elbow. Warren stood, worked a double, ate several right elbows under, more, 35. At least six ors even right elbows. Stuffed. Kakai knees the body. Again. Two more. 10. They break. Warren seems diminished. Kakai lands a leg kick. R1 ends, 10-9 Kakai clearly. R2 began. Warren misses a flying knee. Kakai lands a hard leg kick. Warren lands a big right. He tries a double. He gets it. Warren gets the back standing, one hook, working for a choke. He loses it, they break. Warren lands a jab, eats a left and a leg kick. 4:00. Kakai lands another good leg kick. Warren lands a good right. And a left to the body and a right, knee to the head. Kakai lands a leg kick. Warren knees the head. Warren misses a handstand high kick, wow. Warren lands a nice counter right. Kakai lands a hard leg kick. 3:00. Kakai lands another, sprawls a single and defends a double, stuffs it. Kakai knees the body. Warren works another double, stuffed. Warren drops Kakai with a knee to the chin out of nowhere, pounces to half-guard. 2:00. Two good right elbows, butterfly guard. Kakai goes for an armbar, that's in. Oh shit. Warren seems calm. That's in though. Oh shit. Jimmy said that he saw a tap. That is in. Warren trying to step over. Using his knee for leverage on Kakai's back, escapes with two right elbows, to half-guard basically. 1:00 with two rights under, has the back, one hook. Both hooks, he has the choke. It's in deep. That is in. He lost it. Might have it again. 35. He lost it, turns to mount. Kakai regains half-guard escaping another choke, eats a left elbow. 15. Warren gets the back. Two right hammerfists. R2 ends, 10-9 Warren. R3 began. Warren lands a right and another knee to the head hurts Kakai, tries a flying knee, works a double. Kakai's bleeding, nose might be broken. Kakai stuffs it and a single, breaks. Warren knees the body and head, tries a double. Kakai lands a right elbow. Stuffed. Kakai gets a single. Warren stands thinking standing guillotine, front choke, that's in deep. Kakai seems limp, might be out. Kakai's awake still. That's tight, 4:00, Kakai taps, holy shit. 1:04 R3. Warren hugs Jimmy. "I want that belt back. It deserves to be on my waist and I hope they give me a chance." "Never gets easier in this cage. Most unpredictable place in the world. Just super happy and proud of myself." Kakai's nose confirmed broken later after the main event.